


Scalding

by GG_1798



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_1798/pseuds/GG_1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, when Lily touched herself, attempting to ease the burning between her legs, it wasn't her newly ex-boyfriend Gregory that she thought about. Nor that Bulgarian seeker.<br/>It was Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a hesitant dip into writing HP fanfic... I've been in the fandom since I was little but... just be gentle with me/this fic. Thank you xo
> 
> *all rights to J.K. obviously

When Lily Luna Potter was a little girl, she watched her older brothers come home each holiday with friends and new spells and thousands of stories. James would always turn right to Harry at the dinner table, his eyes alight with the latest mischief as Ginny gently reminded him to chew before he told the family about his next adventure. Albus usually sat a little lopsided at the table, hanging off of his chair, the latest WWW product occupying his attention. And Teddy? Teddy would lean over to a pouting and very out of the loop little red-haired girl, and change his hair to fuchsia or give himself blue freckles, just to make her laugh. 

One Christmas break though, when she was nine, Albus sat down at the dinner table and turned his attention right to his father. 

"Dad, you won't  _believe_ what happened!" He said with as much indignation as his eleven year old voice could carry. 

"Oh not this story again, Al..." James groaned beside him.

"What story?" Lily piped up after a swallow of pumpkin juice. 

"What happened?" Harry asked, placing his fork down gently.

" _Malfoy_ and his stupid friends!"

Ginny bit back a laugh, before passing her son some chicken. 

"It's bad enough I'm in Slytherin--"

"Albus Severus," Harry didn't even need to get the rest of his reprimand out.

Every day since the sorting hat had placed Al in Slytherin, it seemed like every other word out of his mouth was about how much he hated it, or at least for the first few years. 

"Dad! You didn't let me finish! I was _saying_ , it's bad enough I'm in Slytherin when all my friends are in Gryffindor, but then he has to go and say during breakfast that I don't deserve to be in Slytherin!" 

That was the first time Lily had heard of 'Malfoy', and it certainly wasn't the last, but she had to admit she was curious... very curious...

 

 

Her first day at Hogwarts seemed like a dream. Every story and description she had been told barely scratched the surface of how amazing Hogwarts was. Going into it, Lily was determined to catch a glimpse of this elusive Malfoy, who she had been hearing about for two years, non-stop. Her interest halted quite violently though, the moment she stepped onto the grounds. In fact, Lily Luna Potter had completely forgotten about him. Even that night, as she lied restlessly in bed, giggling softly to her new friend Celeste, their small faces stretched wide with sweet-as-candy smiles. 

Celeste and Lily were inseparable the first few days, both were Gryffindors, roommates and in every class together. Lily's freckles and warm green eyes were a comfort for Celeste, just as Celeste's olive skin and glinting black hair were to Lily. Two little eleven year old's from big families, the babies, and away from home; it was nice to have someone you could relate to, especially somewhere so big and oftentimes intimidating. With Celeste in the picture, Malfoy was the furthest thing on Lily's mind. 

It was a Tuesday, and Celeste's potion had exploded. Lily helped her clean it up as class ended, but it the sticky maroon substance was plastered onto the table, and chipped off in brittle, sharp pieces. The next class was starting to file in, third years who chattered aimlessly while their professor rushed a first year with a burn to the Hospital Wing. 

"That's my seat." A boy said from behind Lily. 

Celeste froze beside her, as Lily turned around. She scrunched her robes in her hands anxiously, and muttered a soft 'sorry'. 

"Oi, is that baby Potter?" Another kid asked, and Lily looked up quickly. 

"I'm not a baby!" It sounded much more ferocious in her head... 

"Aw, would you look at that. Another. Those Weasley's breed like rabbits, don't they?" The original one said, and she lifted her head to turn her simmering glare at him. 

Lily's green eyes met with smirking blue ones, and they widened slightly when she realized who it was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Slytherin tie, a false sense of superiority, it  _must_ have been him. It  _had_ to be. 

"So, Potter, like I said. That's my seat." Malfoy raised his eyebrows smugly.

"Sorry, we were just trying to clean up Celeste's potion because it overflowed and it won't come off because she definitely did something wrong and it's really stuck and..." Lily was babbling, her little mouth moving quickly, her fingers drumming against her leg. 

Scorpius's sneer seemed to soften, as he pointed his wand at her. Lily's lips popped open in a shocked 'O' and he gave her one last look before moving his hand and flicking his wand at the table. 

" _Scourgify._ " 

Celeste nodded a quick thank you before practically pulling Lily to Charms. 

 

Thankfully, Lily made it through the rest of her first year without another encounter with him, though Albus ranted enough she felt as though she had. And the most she had to see him in her second year was during Quidditch games. Besides, Lily was a chaser and he was a seeker. The most they ever exchanged was a quick glance; even then, he seemed like he was always smirking at her. 

And that wasn't even bad because they didn't have to talk, and Lily was still...embarrassed. It was all ok, listening to Al rant, casually and occasionally seeing him in the hallway, whatever. It didn't matter because she was  _finally_ at Hogwarts, and there were most certainly other things to be thinking about. 

In fourth year, Lily had a boyfriend. They met in secret behind a tapestry between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms, left of the kitchen, every friday around eleven thirty p.m. He was a prefect, and a sixth year, and just a  _bit_ too happy to snog the newly developed, stunningly gorgeous, and incredibly naive Lily Potter. But she didn't mind, it's not as though they really talked. He liked to touch her and she figured  _somebody_ had to do it at some point. She was inexperienced to the physical aspects of dating but was far too rational to  _ever_ become emotionally attached to Gregory Kalleo.  _  
_

Still, it was friday, and almost eleven thirty. So, Lily slipped on her invisibility cloak, thankful that Albus had decided he didn't need it anymore. Her footsteps were soft on each step of the staircase and across the stone corridors. Until she tripped on the edge of a statue, landing with a thud. Before she had time to readjust her cloak, a prefect patrolling the corridor was already running towards her.

"Potter." he sighed as he stopped in front of her, lowering his wand. 

"Malfoy." Lily looked up at him from her spot on the cool floor, before he offered her a hand that she eyed suspiciously. 

"I'm not going to hex you or anything, come on." Scorpious said exasperated and she gently took his hand. 

"Uh...thanks." She looked down for a moment, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You're breaking curfew, Potter." He sounded stern and Lily nodded "But I figure the fact that your friend seems to be...occupied with another girl at the moment, is punishment enough."

"What?" 

"Baby Potter, don't tell me you thought you were the  _only_ one? Besides, I thought your night was friday? It's thursday." His cocky smirk was still there, and Lily exhaled slowly. 

"Ok. I'll...go." She turned to walk away, but he caught her arm. 

"Lily." It sounded so strange, hearing him call her that.

She swore she was imagining it, but his ridiculing gaze dissolved exactly like it had the first time the met. Often, actually, she would catch him giving her that look. It was almost apologetic.  

"Scorpius...?" His name left her lips hesitantly, unsure. 

He could see her breathing, her chest rising and falling unsteadily. 

"You have an eyelash, right..." Scorpius's warm finger brushed against the inner corner of her eye "Here." 

And all she could do was stare. She could only stare at him while his palm tentatively rested against her cheek, rosy and freckled. His thumb ran over her lower lip, the corridor silent as ever. Everything seemed still, everything seemed slow. 

Scorpius swallowed, and she watched his slightly stubbled jaw clench. Had she failed to notice his prominent jaw, and perfect lips before or did she just not care? What about how his hair had just the slightest of waves, or that his eyes were dabbed with grey around the pupils? And they were...dilated. He inhaled as though he had been holding his breath, and tore his hand away from her cheek. 

"Get to bed, Potter."

Lily looked away from him, and then back, an inviting smile arranged on her lips. 

"Sweet dreams." The voice didn't sound like the shy eleven year old, or the ashamed teenager he knew. It sounded like it was melting, torrid, enticing... 

"Now, Potter." Scorpius forced out, and she didn't miss the soft  _fuck_  he muttered as she walked away. 

 

That night, when Lily touched herself, attempting to ease the burning between her legs, it wasn't her newly ex-boyfriend Gregory that she thought about. Nor that Bulgarian seeker.

It was Scorpius Malfoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cum for me, Lily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the smut as promised. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll have, but thank you guys for reading, it means a lot. 
> 
> *I own nothing but mere pieces of the plot

It had been two weeks since  _the incident_. Of course Lily told Celeste every last detail, but neither of the two girls could seem to figure him out. 

"He's just trying to mess with Al." said Lily, Saturday morning as they walked to Quidditch practice. 

It was early spring and the dew clung to her shoes, the fog yet to rise. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that swung a little with each step, and Celeste nodded in uncertain agreement.

Once they reached the locker room, Lily went looking for her broom only to find it broken. Snapped in half, the bristles torn out.

"Bloody hell, Lil..." Celeste whispered next to her, and more of the team started to gather around.

"Gregory did it." The captain, Marcella Anderson spoke solemnly, her hand on Lily's shoulder. "He was talking about it this morning at breakfast, something about teaching you not to stand him up. We told Madam Hooch, and she's taking care of it. For now I guess you'll just need to use a school broom? Or maybe if you owl your dad, he could send one over."

Lily nodded absentmindedly, because floating into their locker room was a brand new Firebolt Lightning. 

"Well, I guess that's taken care of. Everyone let's go, Potter, finish changing and join the drills when you're all set with that broom." Marcella gave her a firm nod, and the team left. 

Lily stood there, trying not to gawk at the beautiful, gleaming broom that had settled itself right into her hand, and instead finished fastening her robes and pulling on her gloves. 

"Potter." She jumped at the voice, rounding the threshold into the room.

"Malfoy...did you...is this?" 

He leaned against the wall, hands stuffed nonchalantly into his pockets. His shoulders lifted in the slightest of shrugs. 

"I don't want your charity." said Lily icily. 

"You know, most people would say 'thank you'?" 

She narrowed her eyes at him, across the room. He had jeans on, and a white T-shirt, and his hair was still wet from a shower. 

"Take the broom back, Malfoy." Lily tried again, and Scorpius just shook his head. 

"You're late for practice, Potter." The edge was back in his voice, the bitterness that he used when he talked to her brother. 

"What do you want from me?" She whispered and Scorpius laughed a little. 

"Exactly what you want from me." 

When he left, silence settled in her lungs, suffocating her. 

 

"And then he was all  _'Exactly what you want from me'_ what the fuck? Cel, who even  _says_ stuff like that?" Lily's patronus left her wand without a single mutter of  _expecto patronum_ while Celeste was growing more and more frustrated with wordless spells. 

Lily watched the lioness dissipate and sighed heavily. Her wand was Hemlock with a Veela hair core and coincidentally, small lilies carved at the handle. She can still hear her father whisper  _'The wand chooses the wizard, Lil'_

Still, there were times when her wand seemed almost a little too powerful. When she felt a little too powerful. Her dad told her it was normal, every wizard goes through a time when they have to try and understand the extent of their powers. When it's no longer reciting spells from books, and practicing wand movements. It often made her wonder what would have happened if the Sorting Hat had placed her where it originally planned to. If she would've grown up in the dungeons, laughing with students clad in silver and green. Maybe...maybe even sitting on Scorpius's lap, his hands tangled in her hair, her lips pressed against his... But would she be evil? Al certainly wasn't...

"Lil, it's dinner time, and I think you're done with the homework for DADA... You coming?" Celeste asked, halfway out the door.

"Mhm, gimme a second, I'll meet you there." 

As soon as Celeste closed the door to their room, Lily rushed over to her owl, Sol. She scribbled a few words into a scrap piece of parchment and tied it to her owl's leg. 

"Hey, Sol, I need you to deliver this to Scorpius Malfoy," The white owl screeched in an almost disapproving manner. "I know... I'll give you extra mice? Deal?"

 

It only took a few minutes for her to receive a reply: 

_Prefect's bath in 5, meet me there. The password is Licorice Wands_

She glanced quickly in a mirror, checking herself over quickly. It didn't really matter, she just wanted to talk. But her mother's old Quidditch shirt clung a little too tightly, and her black sports shorts looked almost too short. Lily tugged at them absentmindedly after pulling her hair into a messy bun, gritting her teeth and heading for the prefect's bathroom. 

Lily had never been in the prefect's bathroom before, but it wasn't all that great. Dimly lit, a couple of sinks and toilets, but there was a large, warm bath. The steam was comforting and she sat at the edge, waiting for Scorpius. 

"So, what's up, Potter?" He sad down next to her, rolling up the cuffs of his jeans and slipping off his shoes and socks before putting his feet into the warm water.

Lily stared at her own feet, pink nail polish peeking through the bubbles. 

"When you were sorted...did the hat immediately put you in Slytherin?" She asked, still looking down. 

"No." He looked at her, she could feel his stare.

"No?" 

"I got to choose." 

Finally Lily turned to him, her eyes searching his. Big, questioning, curious. 

"Yeah, but Slytherin was...well could you imagine a Malfoy in Gryffindor?" Scorpius grimaced, running a hand through his hair. 

"I--I chose too. Just the opposite..." Lily nodded, "Why? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"I don't know everything, Lily. Sorry." 

There was a comfortable silence, both of them breathing, the bath water lapping gently against their ankles. 

"Thank you for the broom, it was gorgeous and it flew beautifully. Really, thank you." Lily placed a hand on his arm gently, carefully.

He was warmer than she expected, and stronger. 

"Just don't...tell anyone." 

"Don't worry, wouldn't want people to start thinking that Potters and Malfoys were anything more than civil to each other." Lily laughed, and was secretly pleased when a smile reached Scorpius's lips too. 

"Lily..." He murmured almost reverently, brushing a knuckle against her jaw. 

"Hm?" She hummed, her eyes never leaving his. 

"You asked me what I wanted, and honestly all I've ever wanted is a reason to hate you." said Scorpius. 

Lily's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean I'm supposed to. On some level... It's easy enough to hate James, the cocky twa--sorry. And Al and I, well that's a given. But you? Merlin, it's impossible. Even when you were a little first year, I couldn't stand the thought of you cowering because of me. You kept looking away and clenching your hands into fists...I'm so sorry. I guess it was easy enough to stay away from you, and then all of a sudden, here you are... Talented and smart and..." 

She didn't let him finish, pulling him down slightly by the collar, pressing her lips against his. They were warm, and maybe she expected them to be gentle, but they weren't. Because then he was gripping her waist tightly, and his teeth were tugging on her lower lip and she was moaning into his mouth, her fingers brushing against his neck. 

He broke the kiss only to get his feet out of the water and so did she, laying down on the cool tile, right at the edge. Scorpius hovered over her for a moment, before kissing her again, deeply and ferociously. Lily's fingers trembled slightly as they slid into his hair, pulling him closer. He pulled away again, only to bite at her neck, marking it, marking  _her_. A strangled moan escaped Lily's swollen lips, as his hand trailed down her side, and under the hem of her shirt. His fingers pressed into the hollow of her hipbone, as he held her even closer. She wanted to rip his shirt off, kiss down his chest and run her fingers over his back, but there was still a part of her that was nervous. This was Scorpius Malfoy. Her nerves only increased as his hand pushed it's way past the waistband of her shorts, his lips trailing to her collarbone. 

"Please." she whispered breathily, and swore she could hear Scorpius laugh softly. 

His fingers slipped under her underwear and Lily was suddenly embarrassed at how wet she was. He stroked her gently though, teasingly. Barely giving her enough, just to see her writhe under him, to feel her press her hips into his hand,  _needing_ more. His lips were back on hers, and she kissed him roughly, feverishly. Then, he started with slow circles, tantalizingly slow, and she was moaning again. Softly. As his speed increased, Lily became louder, her voice echoing through the empty room. 

Scorpius wanted her... He wanted to pull off his jeans, which had become increasingly uncomfortable, and take her, right there. But Lily was a virgin, and she was also fifteen, not to mention a bathroom is not necessarily the best place to loose one's virginity. He kissed her jaw, and bit her earlobe, before whispering slowly, 

"Cum for me, Lily." 

And she did.

She came, shaking and moaning so loudly he had to kiss her to keep someone from hearing. But, Merlin...Lily was gorgeous, with her eyes shut, her mouth open, arching off of the hard tile. She rode out her orgasm as long as possible, and he removed his hand reluctantly and stood to go wash it off.

After a few more breaths, Lily looked at him, a lazy smile gracing her face. 

"Go eat some dinner, Potter." He smiled, helping her up. 

"Don't you want me to...?" But he just shook his head. "Oh, ok."

It hurt him, how disappointed she sounded. She must have thought he didn't think she was good enough, but she was young and she was Lily Potter. He couldn't let her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Glad to know you really are the scum of the wizarding world." 
> 
> Lily and Scorpius fumble their way around whatever messed up thing they started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter, the next one should be up shortly!

Scorpius wasn't exactly spying on her. He just wanted to make sure she was...safe. That's why he sat at the bar in Three Broomsticks, pretending to drink his butterbeer and pretending not to scowl as Alex Wood put his arm around Lily's shoulders. It was his fault, really. It was his fault that Lily kept giggling softly into Alex's shoulder, her hand on his knee. Scorpius had been the one who had distanced himself from her. It was the second to last week of Hogwarts, right before exams. He'd been avoiding her for months. Since March. Every owl he got from her was ignored, every pleading glance met with a curt nod. It was for her... Alex Wood was much better for her, in the long run. He was her age, and a Gryffindor, and the Quidditch team's keeper. It worked. It was expected. There had already been little snippets written about the two in The Prophet. 

"Has Harry Potter's Little Girl Found Love?" 

"Alexander Wood and Lily Potter, Hottest Couple?" 

"Ten places to take your date; Alex Wood approved" 

etc... 

It was all fine, honestly, Scorpius could care less. If Lily was ready to move on and forget what happened, he was too. It was ok. Because he had started seeing Katerina Zabini, to which his father sent him numerous owls praising him for his "clever choice" to "carry on the bloodlines" and "represent the family's honor". He was also promised a new broom and the best seats at the Quidditch World Cup. It was great, being subtly bribed by your father, but it's not exactly like Scorpius had expected anything less. 

"Hey." Tyler Knott sat next to him, and Scorpius just nodded. 

"Wow, it seems like the love birds have graced Hogsmead with their presence, how long do you think it'll take before the Prophet shows up?" said Tyler loathingly.

"Hm." 

"There's no way that girl's as innocent as she pretends to be. All of those Potters and Weaselys, they get put on pedestals. I bet she's a fucking slut." Knott shook his head, and Scorpius gripped his butterbeer tightly. 

"No, I reckon she's just full of herself." He said through gritted teeth, and Tyler laughed. 

"Still, could you imagine shagging her? Potter's baby girl?" More laughter.

Scorpius joined in halfheartedly.

"No, I can't. My father would kill me before that ever happened." This time a bit of a smile tugged at his lips. 

"Anyways, I gotta go meet Clarissa at Honeydukes. See you later, Malfoy." Tyler said, getting up from his barstool and patting Scorpius on the shoulder. 

His eyes moved back to Lily, a knot of jealousy tightening in his stomach as she kissed Alex sweetly, happily. This was torture. She stood up, and told him she was going to freshen up or something, but Scorpius didn't care, he had an opportunity. 

As Lily wove her way through the crowded pub, to the bathroom, a hand grabbed hers and yanked her around the corner. She was pressed up against wooden barrels of ale, high ceiling panels held up by wooden beams seemed to creak above her, and the noise of the pub was muffled and distant. Lips were on hers, rough and hard, almost painful. She didn't need to guess who it was. Lily knew it was wrong, she was on a date, but she kissed him back just as rigorously, sloppily almost; their teeth clacked together and she tasted something metallic. His hand slid under her shirt, pushing past her bra, cupping her breast. 

"Scorpius..." It was muffled against his lips, her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders, pushing him away. "I can't. We can't." 

Lily was breathing heavily, as she tried to straighten out her shirt and fix her hair. 

"Lily, I need you." Scorpius said, low and guttural. It sent shivers up her spine. "I need you." 

He kissed her neck, her jawline, under her ear. Then, like a man possessed, he dropped to his knees, warm hands trailing up smooth thighs, lips skimming over her. The floral fabric of her skirt clenched tightly in his fists, he would give anything to slide off her lacy thong, to make her scream, but he didn't. As quickly as they had started, he stopped. Standing up, smoothing out her hair, wiping her smudged lipstick. He held her face in his hands, and she looked at him full of lust and passion and guilt. 

 

 

Two Weeks Later: 

Lily never thought she'd be this excited for summer holiday, the main reason being that summer meant a certain blond Slytherin would be very, very far away from her. Not that she really wanted that, but maybe she would finally stop thinking about him. About how he made her feel. She hadn't even told Celeste. Rose sat next Lily, tapping her fingers against the window of the Hogwarts Express, her eyes trained dutifully on a book, while Al and Hugo slept across from them. She knew that Scorpius wasn't patrolling, and it only seemed fair to at least say goodbye--she had been ignoring him for the past few weeks--but Lily didn't really want to walk into group of Slytherins and pull him out. That was stupid, and he was probably with his girlfriend anyways. Alex had apparated from Hogsmead with his family, they were going on a trip to Asia. 

She left the compartment and started walking down the corridor jammed with people saying goodbye. He wasn't easy to miss, six foot two, striking hair, usually surrounded by multiple pure bloods. Lily had finally made it to the end of the train, finding herself alone and a bit disappointed. She turned to walk back to her family, only to see Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of her. 

"Lily." His voice was measured, maybe even cold. 

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and have a good summer." She replied in almost the same tone. 

"Yeah, you too." But he didn't move. 

"I'll miss you." whispered Lily, and he smiled bitterly. 

"Oh, really? I figured you'd be occupied with Wood..." His eyes bore into hers, steely and unforgiving.

"That's not fair. Scorpius, you ignored me for months. What was I supposed to do? Besides, I miss you as a friend." She said.

"We were never friends, Potter." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair almost nervously. "Now run on back to your mudblood family, I have things to do."

Her forehead wrinkled with either concern or confusion, he couldn't really tell and suddenly, those big green eyes didn't seem so gentle and kind. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Malfoy?" Lily's voice was rising, "Since when do you--are you serious?"

"Listen, whatever this is, Lily, it's done. We could never work together. So, I think it's best we just forget what's happened this year. I won't bother you next year, and it's my last so it should be easy enough to ignore me." She could have sworn his eyes started to water, just a little, but his voice remained fully of resentment. 

"I should have expected this from you. My dad always said that houses and names meant nothing, I guess you proved him wrong. An attack on my character, my decisions, that's one thing. An attack on my family? My blood line which I had absolutely no control over? Glad to know you really are the scum of the wizarding world." Lily said, her words were sharp but he had to admit there was something salacious in how she was yelling at him. 

Her heart was hammering in her ears, and she could feel that her cheeks were flushed but in that one single moment, it's like she could read his mind. He grabbed for her and she pressed herself up on her tiptoes, arms wrapping around her neck. They kissed angrily, carnally, and he pulled open the door to an empty compartment, then closed it behind them. Scorpius pushed up her dress, his lips on her collarbone. She untangled a hand from his hair, and ran it down his torso wasting no time in unbuttoning his jeans and yanking down the zipper. He pressed her up against the window, her back against the glass, her legs wrapping around his hips. Lily moved against him, kissing and biting at his neck, all she could seem to think about was taking his clothing off. She managed to wriggle off her underwear, after a bit of readjusting her hold on him, and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Are you sure--" Lily kissed him before Scorpius could finish, and she nodded. 

His hands were on her ass, holding her up, and he looked at her one more time. Scorpius set her down and backed away.

"Lily, I can't. Not like this. Not for your first time." He tucked back a bit of her hair, and she sighed softly. 

"Ok." 

"It's not that I don't want to...I do. Just not like this." Lily nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat and smell his cologne. He pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. It all seemed far too intimate. 

"I'll write to you, if you want." Scorpius muttered into her hair and she nodded. "And I'm sorry about what I said. I was trying to push you away, but it...clearly it didn't work."

"Yeah next time maybe we should just talk things out. I'm sorry too." Lily gave him a smile, before squeezing his hand. "Have a good holiday, Malfoy."

Scorpius opened the door for her, "You too, Lily."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our favorite witch and wizard have a heart to heart (not much steaminess in this one, sorry it's mostly emotions blah blah)

Lily's room was one of her favorite places, her walls covered in pictures of her friends and family. Her bed was soft and covered in a white duvet, and at night time, her parents had charmed little balls of light to dance and swirl in the air. It was all very magical, to say the least. The first couple of nights home were terrible though. She would lie there and play over every little encounter she ever had with Scorpius Malfoy, embarrassment and guilt weighing heavily on her. Just as she was starting to get over him, when she could force herself to fall asleep thinking about Alex and Quidditch (even though Malfoy always seemed to pop up during both subjects), an own started tapping at her window.  _His_ owl. 

She took the two envelopes from the tawny barn own, turning them over in her hands. They were sealed with a "M" in deep green, and Lily laughed a little at how pretentious his crest looked stamped on letters going to his...whatever she was. 

The first envelope had a sloppier scrawl on the front, as though he had written it in very dim lighting, while the second was addressed in delicate calligraphy. Lily opened the messier one first. 

_Lily,_

_I hope you're doing well. I wanted to apologize again for what happened on the train. What I said was beyond hurtful and ridiculous ~~even though getting called the scum of the wizarding world wasn't a cup of tea either...~~ The owl I sent isn't our official house owl, just incase father becomes suspicious (or more suspicious than he usually is). _

_My mother was helping me unpack (although usually our house elf does that, I ~~guess she decided to take it upon herself to act like a parent)~~  and your hair was on one of my shirts. Do you understand how difficult it is to derive that woman from something once she sets her mind to it? Because who else could I possibly know with red hair? I guess you must be the only one. Anyways, she got this strange look on her face, it was bloody ridiculous. And she was all sly and grinning and asking me how old you are, how you're doing in school, and if we're friends. I told her it was from us practicing Polyjuice potion and from a first year. She doesn't believe me. That will hopefully explain the second letter to you. _

_The woman is mad. I swear she thinks this is one of her forbidden romance novels or something. Don't worry, I haven't told her. I don't plan on telling her. Could you even imagine? 'Oh, Scorpius, how lovely! What a better way than to unite two of the most powerful wizard families and enforce good nature and happiness through young love!' Astoria never fails to be a romantic at heart..._

~~_I really miss you, Lily._ ~~

_Write back if you want, and don't feel obligated to attend._

_Be safe,  
S_

Lily was full of questions regarding the other letter, so she wasted no time in opening that one as well. It was written in perfectly gorgeous lettering, so she only assumed it to be his mother's handwriting.

_Miss Lily Luna Potter,_

_We at the Malfoy household certainly hope you're having a wondrous holiday, and would like to invite you to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's annual birthday gala, on June 31st. Our apologies for the short notice, but it would certainly be a delight to have you. Please feel free to bring a guest!_

_Warm Regards,  
_ _The Malfoy Residence_

 _P.S. I do hope you're able to attend, Lily. It would do both of our families good to break this ill will_   _towards each other, and I promise that you will not face any ridicule from any of the partygoers while in my household. People should be judged by their character, not their name. I look forward to an owl with your decision. Also, it is formal attire, although I'm sure you will have something to wear. Send your mother and father my best wishes. ~Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy_

 

The gesture was sweet, and Lily was truly going to ask if she could go, but that night is when the tears started. Sure she felt terrible about cheating and the probability of her and Scorpius ever having anything...real was low, it had never felt like this before. She didn't want to kiss him in secret, she didn't want him to feel like her was soiling her. More than anything, Lily wanted him to love her, because she was starting to love him.

It seemed strange too, to love someone you really only know in a physical sense. She knew pieces of him, and he knew bits of her, but she didn't know what his favorite shirt was or what made him sad. Lily knew that about Alex. He was one of her best friends, but Scorpius made her  _ache_. And all those years she had spent wondering and  _wondering_ about him, this dark, terrible boy, they seemed far away. All Lily really wanted was to be in his arms, to have him hold her, and kiss her, sweet and slow. She wanted to feel his love, but at the same time, she knew it wasn't there. 

He had Katerina, a beautiful pure blood, with heaps of galleons (not that she was poor, her funds just weren't as stressed). And Katerina Zabini was everything she wasn't. Full and tempting, with eyes that might as well have belonged to a siren, yet delicate and proper in public. Katerina was every man's fantasy, really. Lily knew that she wasn't lacking in the attractiveness department, but it was...she was a child. A little girl to him. 

So, Lily rashly sat down that night and wrote him a letter. 

_Scorpius,_

~~_I'm not sure where to start. I don't think I can do this anymore._ ~~

_My holiday is going great, I hope yours is too. No need to worry about what happened on the train, it's all forgotten, although I am sorry._

_I've been thinking a lot. About us, and this... This thing we've gotten ourselves into. ~~I shouldn't have..~~. I'm in a relationship, Scorpius and so are you. To be honest, you're likely to marry her, and Alex is...we're very close. You and I have been careless, and have been acting merely on passion, which is no way to go about anything. I can't keep up this lie. It's not fair to Alex and Katerina. Thank you for showing me such intensity, I'll honestly never ever forget it. ~~I just can't risk feeling things for you that I shouldn't. Especially now. Especially when you won't feel them back.~~  _

_Please let your mother know that her offer was very, very kind, and I wish I could attend but I have prior engagements with my extended family._

_I miss you too,  
_ _Lily_

"Sol, I'm sorry to wake you, but this letter needs to go to Scorpius Malfoy's room at Malfoy Manner immediately." 

After watching her owl soar out into the night, Lily fell asleep, her hair yanked messily into a bun, and her eyes sill red from crying. 

Before it was even the earliest hours of the morning, there was a sort of cracking noise that startled her. She would have screamed, but a hand cupped over her mouth quickly.

"Lily." He whispered, standing beside her bed. 

"Scorpius how the hell did you get in here? You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts...did you just break the law for this?" It was muffed into his palm, before she pushed it away. 

"Sorry," Scorpius looked down sheepishly, "My birthday was last month, it's legal, I promise."

"Why are you here?" He was surprised she could be so accusatory so soon after waking up. 

"That letter you sent me." 

"What about it?" She asked, sitting up a little. 

Scorpius sat on the edge of her bed, a hand on her knee. 

"Lily, I'm so sorry I upset you." He said sincerely, and she nodded softly. "You were crying..."

"No!"

"There were tear drops on the parchment. Either that or you wrote it in the rain." A wry smile tugged at his lips, before he continued. 

"Potter, let's get one thing straight. Yes, what we did was reckless and lust driven, but underneath that? I do care about you. Every goddamn time our team's beaters aim a bludger at you I have a heart attack, Lily. And every time I see you with Alex I swear it takes everything in me not to hex him to death. I'm--I'm jealous of how you look at him, so soft and gentle, like you want to kiss his cheek and hold him forever. It makes me sick. Lily...I could be that person for you. Sure, my dad would have a fit, and I probably would have to hide from every member of your family for a while, but say the word and I will..." Scorpius put a hand to her cheek just like he had that first night, after she tripped. 

"I...I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. 

"Me too."

His lips were on hers, sweet but firm, reassuring. Lily pushed down her blankets, and guided him on top of her, her fingers gently making their way down his neck. Her hips fell open to make room for him, and Scorpius ran a hand down her side, securing it on her hip. His lips traveled to her neck, pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin, and her hands slipped under the back of his shirt. They broke apart for him to pull it off, and she touched him faintly, her eyes large and almost childlike as her fingers ran over his muscles. Scorpius kissed her again, deeply but tenderly. She smelled a little like jasmine and something fruity he couldn't place, but is made him smile against her lips. He pulled away slowly, kissing her forehead. 

"I have to go, Lily... I'm going to end things with Katerina, I don't want to force you to do anything--" Scorpius stood again by the side of her bed, his eyes searching hers. 

"Oh hush, I want you too. Maybe we should wait until August to...tell everyone though." Her voice was a smooth murmur, as he took her hand in his. 

"Whenever you want." He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and apparating home. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some mom/daughter bonding fluff before we take a stroll down smut avenue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah theres zero smut in this chapter but I felt as though it wouldn't fit so two chapters in one day!

It was August fifth, and Lily was helping Ginny make breakfast. James and Teddy were off traveling and at work; respectively, and Al had yet to wake up. Harry had to go down to the Ministry for a quick hearing; a student using magic outside of Hogwarts. It was a quiet morning. This was the morning Lily was going to make the move. Test out the waters, so to speak. 

"So, Mum," She started, while scrambling the eggs. 

"Yes, Lily?" Ginny had a quill in one hand and her wand in another, making edits on her latest article for _the Prophet_ and flipping pancakes. 

"You know how I broke up with Alex, right?" said Lily carefully, and Ginny turned to her daughter. 

"I remember, is everything alright?" Ginny asked, and Lily nodded quickly.

"Oh, of course, of course it's just..."

"He seemed a little...bland for you, but a nice boy, for sure." She continued, setting down her quill and parchment. 

"Yeah, he's sweet. We're better as friends anyways. But uh...let's say I had someone else...someone older that I...well he and I...we--" The breakfast seemed to cease cooking in midair, and Ginny pulled two chairs out for them to sit. 

"Sorry, honey, it's just you're babbling, I could sense a story coming." Ginny gave her daughter a warm smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "So, tell me about this boy, Lily. He seems to have you pretty flustered."

"It's Scorpius Malfoy." Lily said before she could even stop herself, and her mother seemed to choke on the tea she had just started sipping. "Mum?"

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, and delicately covered her mouth with a nearby kitchen towel, her muffled laughs still audible. Lily stared at her mother, sitting amidst a laughing fit. Her hand finally slammed against the table, ending the laughter. 

"Sorry, Lil! I really am! It's just _so_ ironic." said Ginny smiling, her eyes watering a little.

"Ok, but, actually. Mummy. We...he and I...what will Daddy say? What will _Uncle Ron_ say? And Al and James and Rose and Hugo... Oh and his  _parents!_  His mother kind of caught on but..." Lily's head was in her hands, and once Ginny had collected herself, she spoke. 

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks as long as you love him. And we're your family, even if the others don't approve you won't be shunned, darling! But, excuse me, how exactly did Astoria find this out before I did? Oh, Merlin I haven't been paying enough attention to you... Ginny, she's your  _only_ daughter for heavens-sake!"

"Mum, relax. My hair was on his shirt and I was simply the first person she thought of, and then she noticed he had been owling me. That's all." Lily raised an eyebrow at her mother, who appeared to be in the middle of a parental crisis. 

"But I haven't noticed the owls! Really, Lily! And you didn't tell me? How long has this been going on for?! I should have written you more at Hogwarts, I've just been so busy with the World Cup..." 

"It's been weird, to be honest. At first it was just physical, just this weird attraction that we both felt. And then after a couple of months of ignoring each other, it uh...became physical again. Then after school let out I owled him and said I couldn't do it anymore... From then on he's been  _perfect,_ Mum. He's so sweet and patient but not to everyone, just to me and I kinda like it.... I don't know! I haven't even told Celeste yet, even though I know she'll just be excited that I'm happy... I'm just so glad I can finally tell  _someone_ about Scorpius." Lily said, all rather quickly and her mother nodded, telling her a bit about how strange it was at first when her father started to  _reciprocate._

She couldn't help but sigh happily, as they finished up making breakfast.

"Thank you. Please though, Mum. I'm not sure if Scorpius and I are going to last long, he's going to be an Auror after all. An international one most likely. Lots of traveling... I know you're excited but it's only been a few months, and I really like him... You can't tell anyone. Daddy won't let me date him anyways. He hated Alex, could you imagine him with Scorpius? Just...give me some time?" Ginny pulled her daughter into a tight hug, her arms embracing her little girl warmly. 

"Whatever you need, Lil. I'm here for you."  

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Avenue

It was warm out, witches and wizards off all ages still bustling around in the night. The Potters were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, before Ginny and Harry left for vacation, and Al and Lily went back to Hogwarts.

She had left to go buy some new quills, or thats what she said she was doing. Quills and a quick stop at WWW, maybe get some ice cream on the way. Back before midnight, of course. Lily had practiced the lie until she could say it without a single giggle escaping her lips. Ginny saw past it, but let her go anyway.

"Ready for a glimpse of my world?" Scorpius whispered against her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She was dressed in a deep green cloak, the hood pulled up. He had dark clothing on too, black. 

"You sure no one will see us?" Lily whispered as they made a series of turns down winding alleyways she hadn't ventured through before. Scorpius held her hand firmly, and nodded. 

"What, two teenagers in Knocturn Alley? Worst case scenario someone will see me and think you're some prostitute or something. Maybe they'll tell Astoria, and I might get a howler. You'll be fine, Lil. I promise nothing will ever hurt you while I'm with you." The cobblestone path got thinner, the buildings almost pressing them in closer. 

"So where to first?" asked Lily, fighting the urge to keep her hand on her wand. She was ok. She was with him. She was ok...

"Theres a jewelry store, sort of an underground trade sort of thing. They're used for bewitching, killing, poisoning, the lot. Enchanted jewelry, basically. My father does some occasional business there..." 

"Business?" She questioned, trying to hide the judgement in her voice. 

"Technically, Lil, if I told you, your father would have to drag him off to Azkaban so...But he's never killed anyone. At least I don't think he has. He's a healer after all. I saw something though, wanted to know if you liked it."

The path widened and Scorpius pulled her close to him, an arm around her waist, before opening a creaking black door. 

"Nott," He called, and a large young man who resembled Celeste's bulldog stepped into view. "The item we spoke about?"

"In the back, Malfoy. Got a new one, huh? Kat was furious." Michael Nott's voice was gruff and low, and Scorpius simply laughed. 

"Well, that's Kat. If you wouldn't mind though, keep this quiet." Scorpius nodded slightly to Lily, before guiding her deeper into the dimly lit store. 

She pulled her hood forward a bit more. 

"Never thought Saint Scorpius would buy a girl! She must be good, if you're considering what we talked about. Hook me up with her once you're done, eh?" He joked and Lily inhaled sharply. 

"I'm not sharing. Thanks, mate." Scorpius suddenly held her hand tighter, his voice hardening. 

He grabbed a small velvet bag off a shelf and lead Lily out. 

"Charming man, really." She laughed uncomfortably and Scorpius grimaced. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. There should be a little landing right...here."

They stopped walking in a little clearing, closed off by a few residential buildings, and a seemingly empty pub. 

"Happy birthday, Lily." Scorpius whispered sheepishly, offering her the drawstring bag almost shyly. 

Lily turned the purple velvet over in her hands before opening it. She pulled out a strand of glinting silver. At first she thought it was a simple chain, but as she looked closer she realized there was more. At the end was a pendant. An open circle, made out of little crystals that she hoped weren't diamonds. It looked like a small ring of stars, no bigger than a knut. 

"So, here's the enchanted part..." He muttered, and held the tip of the ring to her lips. " _Ostende mihi siderum_ " 

Scorpius placed the end of the necklace back into her palm and little silver lights started to seep out of the circle. They swirled to form a pattern in front of her, a constellation. 

"Scorpius..." She spoke, and he nodded. 

"It's useless really, nothing cool happens. Just touch the tip of the circle to your lips again and they'll disappear. It's only pretty, like I said. No magical properties or curses. I figured it'd be best to keep this only  _slightly_ illegal, it is a muggle necklace after all. Just so you know that I'm always yours." Again, he sounded almost ashamed, worried even. 

Lily was speechless though, the tiny lights reflecting in her eyes. They were beautiful. As close to the night sky you could get without the real thing. Her own little stars. 

"I love it." She turned to him, after returning the stars to their place around the ring. At least they weren't diamonds. She wouldn't felt terrible if he had bought her something like that, though a personal constellation seemed an equal. 

"I'm glad." It was barely audible as he fastened the clasp behind her neck. "One last stop, close your eyes?" 

Lily did as she was told, and suddenly there was a terrible nauseating feeling followed by a crack. When she opened her eyes they were in her room at the Leaky Cauldron, and she frowned, disappointed. 

"I don't--"

"Shh, Lil." Scorpius kicked off his shoes, and Lily did too.

Suddenly there was a fire in the fireplace, the lights were off and he was slowly backing her towards her bed. "I wanted to do this in July, for your birthday, but we couldn't see each other then."

"What?" She asked, still confused. 

He sat on the edge of her bed, and pulled her in-between his legs, kissing her sternum. 

"Be patient." Scorpius whispered, as he undid her cloak. 

His hands crept under her shirt, warm on her soft skin. He lifted her shirt up over her head, and pressed her even closer. Scorpius kissed her abdomen, down her flat stomach to the flare of her hips, his lips hovering slightly over the top of her jeans. They were tight against her legs, and her grabbed her ass before unbuttoning them with his teeth. It was a swift movement, really she didn't even know what he was doing. Lily pushed back the little reminder that Scorpius was obviously experienced, and she tried to ignore the jealousy that rose with it. Before she could dwell on that thought, his mouth was pressing hot kisses right above the lace of her underwear. Slowly, torturously slowly, he pulled off her pants, letting her kick them haphazardly to the side. 

"Have you figured out your other present yet?" He murmured against her skin, his fingers unhooking her bra. 

"I have an idea." She nodded, starting to unbutton his shirt, the dark fabric contrasting with his alabaster skin. 

Lily kissed his neck and started to slip her hand under his waistband, but he stopped her. 

"Ah, patience Baby Potter. It's your night tonight. All you need to do is lie down, I'll take care of the rest." She looked at him, pleading, but after determining that he wasn't going to be strayed, she crawled onto the bed. 

His lips were on hers, almost needy. They made their way down her chest, sucking and nipping in all of the right places, and Lily fisted a hand in his hair as he grazed his teeth over her hipbone. Scorpius lifted her legs up, placing creamy thighs on his shoulders, his lips moving slowly from each knee, upward. He was so close she could feel his breath on her, and her hips bucked a little. 

"Doing ok, Lil?" Scorpius asked, a smirk gracing his pale pink lips. 

His hand slipped up her torso, and ran over her nipple. She moaned softly, and that seemed to be enough for him. Hooking a finger around a soaked thong, he pulled it down, laughing softly.

When he started it was soft, slow, teasing. He wanted her to beg. Lily would have been worried about making a mess of the hotel sheets, but it felt  _so_ good she couldn't think about anything else. 

"Fuck, Scorpius..." said Lily, moaning almost helplessly. 

"Are you close, baby?" He asked against her thigh and she nodded feverishly, whining softly. 

Scorpius moved away from her for a minute, and Lily closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She opened them to see Scorpius in-between her legs again, naked. 

Maybe it was a little embarrassing, but her eyes traveled over his body in complete awe. He seemed too perfect, so stunning and strong and  _maybe_ she was already anticipating what was coming next with growing impatience. 

Scorpius kissed her again, slowly. He bit her lip softly, rubbing himself against her. Lily moaned into his mouth, squirming under him. 

"Scor..." she said with a voice she couldn't recognize as her own. It was thick with desire and lust, full of need. 

He was gentle with her, and careful. Scorpius wasn't small and Lily wasn't experienced. The last thing he needed was to hurt her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Lily bit her lip, adjusting to the feeling of him inside her. It only took a moment before she pulled his lips back to hers. 

"Fuck me." Lily muttered against his lips, and Scorpius groaned deeply. 

It seemed perfect. He knew exactly what he was doing--exactly what she needed. She dug her nails into his shoulders, biting his neck as she felt her climax approaching. Her back was completely off the mattress and he had a hand under it supporting her, holding her close. Scorpius kissed her one last time, and it was her undoing. Relief and pleasure crashed over her and a few moments after she came, he did too, his head buried in her neck, his hands tangled in her hair. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if we have to keep it a secret?" 
> 
> "Even if we have to elope to Africa."

She woke up with his bare chest pressed against her back, and his shirt halfway draped over her. It was quiet and early, the sun had barely peeked through the clouds, and Lily couldn't help but smile. She would have never imagined waking up half-naked next to Scorpius Malfoy, the first day of a new year at Hogwarts. 

"Morning," His hand brushed over her cheek, and Lily loved how thick his voice was with sleep. 

"Hi." She spoke softly, turning to meet his gaze. 

His blue eyes searched hers for a moment, content. He needed to shave, and his hair was past the point of fashionably disheveled; she smiled even more. Scorpius closed his eyes for a moment, his forehead resting against her temple, almost snuggling into her. Pulling her closer. She had never seen him this vulnerable. A small puppy, really. Nothing she could ever be afraid of.

"Lil, just wanted to let you know that your mum and I are going to be leaving--" Harry's voice froze and Lily was hit with a wave of guilt and embarrassment, her cheeks flushing almost as red as her hair. 

"Daddy, it's..." Words seemed to fail her as she buttoned Scorpius's shirt, attempting to cover herself. Harry was looking away, hand still on the doorknob. 

"Mr. Potter--" Scorpius started, clothed and fully presentable. Lily couldn't seem to remember that happening. 

"Malfoy, I suspect your parents will be wondering where you are. I think it's best we...forget about this. Have a good day." Harry spoke sternly and with a nod Scorpius was gone. 

"Dad?" Lily tried again, now in Scorpius's shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her father shut the door.

"Lily Luna Potter I don't think I have ever been this..." It was Harry's turn to be at a loss of words. "You're sixteen!"

There was a long silence, one full of pacing and nervous fidgeting. After a minute, Harry looked up darkly.

"Did he take advantage of you?" He sounded as if he was struggling to get the words out.

"No! Absolutely not!" The mere accusation made Lily's blood boil, but she also understood. 

"Does your mother know?" Harry was still pacing, a hand to his mouth.

"Um...sort of." Lily started, "She knows enough."

"End it, Lily." He said in a voice that sounded very unlike anything she had ever heard. It was strained, deep and a little terrifying. 

"No, please, please Daddy! He's not like his father! People aren't their name!" She had intended her words to be persuasive, but they ended up weak, her voice breaking with tears.

"No, but they  _are_  affected by their environment. Lily, trust me. End it."

Tears blurred her vision and she shook her head. 

"So, then you should be a terrible, abusive person right? Because that's what Great Uncle Vernon was! Right?"

"Never, ever talk to me about that." He was shouting and she was still crying, shaking hands wiping away tears.

"We're done with this conversation." Harry spoke after a moment, his voice much calmer. 

The door closed behind him, softly clicking into place. Lily couldn't be more elated that he was going halfway across the world. She never wanted to look at him again. 

 

An hour or so later, Lily joined Al, Rose and Hugo, who all gave her a solemn look. 

"Good morning?" She asked, pulling along her suitcase. Al shook his head in response. 

"You  _slept_ with him, Lily?" Rose finally blurted out as they made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Dad is such a fucking t--"

"He told us because he wants you to be safe. I'm sorry, Lil, but I live with the guy. Malfoy is bad news. Maybe he's nice to you now, but he doesn't do it out of the kindness of his heart. It's for your own good ok? He just wanted to have us keep an eye on you. You're the baby, Lil. His little girl. He's only scared." Al put a hand on her shoulder and Lily shook it off violently. 

"I can't believe you all. If mum was here, Al...I swear." It was the last thing she said to them for the rest of the day. 

Lily sat in dead silence on the ride to Kings Cross, and in even more silence on the Hogwarts Express. She ignored the offer of sweets from the trolley and only greeted Celeste with a nod and a quick 'I'll tell you later'. She didn't even bother to try to find Scorpius, the last thing she needed was a howler from her dad chastising her for losing her virginity to a Malfoy in front of the whole Great Hall. It was torture, her first few days of fifth year. 

She managed to fill Celeste in the first weekend after arriving at Hogwarts, over a trip to Hogsmead. After Celeste got over the initial anger at Lily for keeping a secret like this from her, she flew into comforting mode. They got butterbeers from Hogs Head, and sweets from Honeydukes. She even offered to tell Scorpius what happened, so Lily wouldn't get in trouble, but Lily refused the last option. 

"It's better if he just thinks I'm done with him... You know he'll keep trying if we tell him the truth. Better to have him think I'm over it. Besides, he'll be an Auror and maybe it's just better to end things here." Lily sipped her butterbeer and blinked back tears. 

"I don't think that's the best option, Lil, but it's your relationship. If you think hurting him is the best way...then do it. I'll have your back through all of it, ok?" Celeste patted Lily's knee and offered her another chocolate frog. 

 

A few months passed, and it was November. The first Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match marked that chilly Saturday morning, and Lily's stomach was churning at the thought of being on the same pitch at him. Surprisingly, Scorpius hadn't tried to contact her, and she figured it had something to do with Al. He was even back with Katerina, which made everything worse, because Lily couldn't imagine life without him. Every night before she went to bed, she would clutch his necklace in her hand, and contemplate putting it up to her lips, but she didn't. She let it lie on her collarbone, unused. 

Being a chaser made it easier to avoid him, but when a bludger sent him barreling straight towards her, the look in his eyes as he regained control of his broom just before hitting her was cold and unfeeling. It would be easier if he hated her, but he seemed indifferent. Her heart plummeted, and for the rest of the game, she tried to keep from crying. When it was finally over, the Gryffindor seeker catching the snitch, Lily didn't even cheer. She walked right off the pitch. 

Lily walked out to Hagrid's hut, hoping that maybe he could offer her a bit of cheering up, but it was empty with a note on the door that said  _"Out buyin food fer the thestrals, be back soon"_

So, she made her way to the lake and sat in the cool grass on the edge of it. She sat there and tried to transfigure some of the rocks into butterflies, but nothing happened. Lily had always been terrible at transfiguration anyways. 

"You're not trying hard enough," A voice noted from behind her, and Lily's heart sped up. 

"Ok." She replied, flat and dull, trying to hide the fact she was tearing up. 

He sat behind her, pulling her into his lap, and kissed her hair. 

"Go away." It was muffled into his arm, her tears wetting his sleeves. 

Scorpius didn't respond. Instead, he held her tighter, pressed his lips to her neck and shoulder, stroked her hair. 

"I miss you." He whispered, holding her hands in his. 

"No you don't." Lily shook her head, feeling like a foolish child. "You're with her again." 

"Celeste told me what happened in September. I figured if you thought it didn't bother me, maybe you wouldn't feel so badly. I know how difficult it can be to go against what your parent wants. And I'm not saying it's ok, or that you leaving me with no explanation is something I'm happy about. In fact if I wasn't so damn worried about you, I would be furious. But you don't  _have_ to do what he says, Lily." Scorpius's words fell over her warm and heavy. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder. 

"I do. Because he's my dad, and I can't lose him, Scorpius. He's my dad." She wiped at her cheeks and he sighed. 

"I won't push you. It just doesn't make any sense to me. I thought what we had meant more to you." His words were like ice and suddenly Lily wanted to be out of his arms.

"It meant everything to me. You mean everything to me. But I..." He set her down before she could gather her thoughts and stood up. 

"I get it, Lily. It's fine."

"Wait, don't leave." She stood too, grabbing his hand. 

" _What_?" He had never rose his voice at her before.

And Lily did the only thing she thought she could do. Her lips crashed into his, and he held her to him so tightly it hurt. Lily felt like her lips were burning as he kissed her, and the wind blew her hair around, but that didn't stop him from picking her up. He let her wrap her legs around him, his tongue rolling over hers, her hands rooted in his hair. It was cold out, and the tips of her ears felt like ice, but neither of them stopped. He didn't stop even when his muscles ached from holding her up for so long, or when he had placed one too many hickeys on her neck. She didn't stop when she could feel her legs start to cramp, and her lip start to bleed, because they needed each other and everything else seemed irrelevant. 

"I love you." She said into his mouth, as he pressed her up against a tree trunk, the bark scratching at her lower back where her shirt rode up. 

"I love you too, Lily." His replied as he kissed behind her ear, slipping a hand under her shirt. 

And she was almost ashamed to say that he took her there, almost ashamed to say that she let him. Against a tree, by a dark, swirling lake, in the bitter chill of late November. She felt foolish as she zipped up her jeans, but she felt  _happy_. Truly, happy. He smiled at her, before quickly waving his wand to heal her lip that he had bitten raw, and fade the purple splotches that trailed from her neck to her chest. 

"We can make this work, Lily." Scorpius kissed her again, softly, and she nodded. 

"Even if we have to keep it a secret?" 

"Even if we have to elope to Africa." He laughed, and she did too, kissing his cheek and then walking back up to the castle. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short next two chapters in anticipation for A HUGE ONE

Months full of secret sneaking out--made a little bit easier due to the fact that Lily had been offered a spot as a prefect when one of the other Gryffrindor prefects had gotten herself expelled--and meeting up in the room of requirement filled the next few months. Christmas gifts anonymously exchanged, letters written in ink invisible to anyone but those two were sent, it was fun really. Fun, but tedious. Annoying. 

Lily had no problem playing the part of focusing on her studies, and Scorpius had continued his reputation as the Slytherin heartbreaker by ending his relationship with Katerina and teasing other girls mercifully. Lily never minded though, because he was hers, and she knew that. 

But then N.E.W.T.S were rolling around, and so were O.W.L.S and things sort of began to go downhill. Staring with the letter Scorpius received from the Ministry at breakfast one morning.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Due to your outstanding ability in your courses, and passion for Defense Against The Dark Arts, we would like to inform you that you are one of the top candidates to be chosen as an Auror after your time at Hogwarts._

_There is, however, something that needs to be for your eyes only, and this entire paragraph will disappear after you read it, so pay attention. As you know, your family previously was in alliance with Voldemort. There has been a recent uprising in the north, Death Eaters rallying. We have excused you from your N.E.W.T.S, if you are willing to go under cover with one other highly trained Auror. It is essential that we use you, Mr. Malfoy, seeing as your family had neither joined the Dark Lord_ _sympathizers nor aligned themselves with the Ministry. Your father's work as a healer plays no part in this. You simply would be one of the safest, and reputable wizards to infiltrate this uprising. We completely understand in you would like to continue and finish your time at Hogwarts, but cannot stress enough the high stakes of this case. Not only is it confidential, but only five people in the ministry know of it. If you refuse, we will be forced to use a memory charm on you, but only for this letter._ _If you choose to join, and perhaps help crush what could possibly lead to another unnecessary slaughter of talented witches and wizards, your bags_ _will be sent to the Ministry and you will be transported there tonight. It goes without saying that it is imperative you tell no one of this job. Not even your parents. They will believe you are on a trip, your teachers have been told it is ministry business, and it is crucial that your peers remain uniformed in regards to your disappearance._

_There is an envelope and parchment in for your reply, choose wisely, and try to remember what is at stake._

_Sincerely,  
Mr. Harry Potter, Head Auror _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the short chapter, the next one is gonna be insane tho

_Scorpius,_

_Hi, it's been a couple of weeks, and people still aren't sure where you are. There are rumors about a research project, and a vacation? Either way, I miss you and love you. Write back when you can._

_Love Always,  
Lily_

_._

_Hey Scor,_

_I hate to be writing so much, I hope it isn't annoying! I just miss you and I'm a little worried about you... I got my OWL scores back. It appears I'll be continuing down the path of the Potter legacy. Fighting for good and all. How typical._

_Oh! So Al is starting his work at St. Mungo's and you'll never guess who he's working under! Your father! Apparently they get along well, it's probably because Al is an insufferable suck up. Either that or maybe you dad is just being nice. I think it's the second one. Your dad must be great at bullshitting because Al sucks. He sucks but I love him._

_Anyways, please write back? I'm going to be on vacation with Celeste for the next few weeks, so I'll owl you from there I guess.  
_

_Much Love,  
Lily_

_._

_Scorpius please. I'm so worried. I know you're probably ok, Astoria isn't concerned but... Please? Just respond when you can._

_I love you and miss you so so much it hurts. I haven't been able to sleep, and I miss your arms around me. I've been in Barbados for a day now, and I can't...I can't do this without you. Please, just let me know if you're ok._

_Love,  
Lil_

_._

_Scorpius,_

_We won't need to hide anymore ok? I don't care about that. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if I made you mad. I'm sort if I hurt you. I'm so so sorry, just please, tell me what I've done... Please._

_Wherever you are, I hope you're safe, and doing well. It's almost September. I love you. Be safe._

_Lily_

_._

_Hi,_

_It's been a few months, hasn't it? I kind of stopped writing because... well I never got a response. I suppose the only reason I'm writing now is because its three in the morning and I miss you._

_I've come to the conclusion that you are safe, since your parents and the teachers are all...calm. Also there hasn't been a funeral yet. Like I've been saying, (not that you've necessarily been reading those letters...) I hope you're happy and healthy and safe._

_I guess I sort of, well I think it's only fair for me to assume that we aren't...together anymore. It's ok, really. I'm really enjoying my sixth year so far. I haven't been dating, in case you care, but I have been...social._

_Anyways, write back when you have time, I'd love to hear from you.  
_

_Lily_

_._

_Fuck you. Fuck. You. You can't just disappear like this! You can't just leave me! You left me! Not a word or a kiss or even a note! Sixth year is almost over. It's almost over. A year, Scorpius. A year. I guess I'm only writing this to you because I need to sever whatever leftover ties we might have._

_If you do come back, you better have one hell of an explanation. And if you don't then don't bother contacting me._

_Have a great life, Scor. Thanks for everything. I'd send back the necklace with this but I don't know if you're actually receiving any of these. Maybe I'll drop it off at your parents house._

_I still fucking love you, asshole. I love you a lot I'm so so sorry._

_I'm begging,  
Lily_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THE CHAPTER*

_Scorpius,_

_I just saw the press release in The Prophet... Congratulations on shutting that down, please disregard my letters to you._

_Sincerely,  
Lily_

 

...

 

"Thank Merlin I didn't run for Head Girl." Lily sat down next to Celeste in their compartment, the last one back from changing into her robes. Louise Longbottom sat across from them next to Hugo, who she was now dating. 

"Yeah now you can just relax amongst us common folk," Celeste handed Lily a chocolate frog. "How've you been, Lil?"

She didn't respond at first, instead unwrapping the chocolate frog. Lily bit the head off before it could jump, and pulled the card out. Her father. A noise that was somewhere between disgust and boredom slipping out of her lips, as she showed the card to her friends. 

"It's not fun if they're all dad..." She bit off another piece of the frog, her hair resting on her shoulders. "I've been ok. I heard we have a new Defense teacher..."

Louise perked up in her seat, nodding. 

"My dad told me that. Apparently they're worried because he's so young, they don't want any students doing anything..." A little giggle left her round mouth instead of the rest of the sentence and Celeste shook her head. 

"I swear, if he's a tenth as good as Professor Thomas was we'll be lucky. I don't see why the bloke couldn't have waited one more year before retiring! We practically grew up with that man!" 

"Hey, as long as he's good I don't care how young he is. My entire N.E.W.T test is riding on Defense..." Lily ran a hand through her hair, before pulling it up into a bun. 

"Do these trains seem like they go faster as the years go by? We're nearly there..." Celeste looked out the window, and turned to Louise, "Wake up Hugo, will you?"

There train gently rolled to a stop, and the corridors quickly became crowded with nervous first years and entitled prefects. Lily stepped out of the train, and Celeste grabbed her hand. 

"Here's to our last year, Lil." She whispered, and Lily had to admit she was fighting tears as they walked to the Great Hall. 

It felt like she was a first year again, staring awestruck at the massive ceilings and magical portraits. Except this time, it felt like home. The tables seemed to welcome her, and she was actually looking forward to the sorting. And the food. 

 

"Good evening, students. It is so wonderful to be back at Hogwarts. I only have one announcement before you start eating." McGonagall's voice rung through the Great Hall, an obedient silence settling over the new house inductees and the returning students.

"I'd like for you to all welcome back a very talented wizard, who has graciously accepted to teach you all Defense Against the Dark Arts. His most recent accomplishment being successfully going undercover and raiding a potential uprising with political ties back to those of Voldemort, Professor Malfoy."

There was a loud roaring of applause, but Lily simply sat in shock. Her hand found Celete's and squeezed it tightly. Hugo caught her gaze across the table, his eyes expressing a mixture of pity and second-hand embarrassment. 

The worst of all though, was when the feast commenced, and Lily chanced a glance up at the teacher's table, his eyes seemed to catch hers. As though he was waiting. She didn't have time to stare at him, unless she wanted to lose her appetite, so she turned away, becoming increasingly interested in her mashed potatoes. 

Dessert came and Lily was being far from her usual, vivacious self. Other students happened to notice, but Lily would only reply with 'Oh no, I'm just exhausted' or 'This chocolate cake is amazing, have you tried any yet?' 

Celeste rubbed Lily's back that night, as she cried in the Room of Requirement. They sat together on the next of pillows and blankets that had appeared, along with hot butterbeer. Celeste held her and comforted her, managing to get out small, watery laughs, in-between sips of butterbeer and sniffles. 

"How in the world am I supposed to go to class tomorrow! Double Defense, first thing in the morning! Merlin!" Lily hiccuped a sob into her hands, before wiping her tears, a slight smirk growing on her face. Celeste sighed for a moment, as she started to understand Lily's thought process. 

"Lily,  _please_ don't do anything stupid! You'll never live it down, not with him. He isn't worth it." 

"If he wants to play this game, then sure. I'll play."

"Let's just get to sleep, Lil." 

 

...

 

"Good morning, class. So, you're all seventh years, which means you all know me, at least a little bit. Isn't this such a nice gift? Hey, Scorpius, a week after finally getting to stop pretending to be deluded and evil, would you mind teaching a bunch of seventh years for you first class ever? I knew I was always Headmistress McGonagall's favorite." The whole classroom laughed, girls giggling sheepishly into their hands, and the boys laughing as though Scorpius was their favorite Quidditch player. He had them all enchanted, except one. 

"So, I'm Professor Malfoy, and I really only have two rules. Or three. Three." He waved his wand, and his rules appeared on the front board. 

"One: do not disrespect me, two: do not disrespect your peers, and three: just have fun. No, scratch three, that sounds like I'm trying to hard. There's not going to be any fun. At all. Ever." Again, laughter. 

Lily sat in her seat, grinding her teeth. She was out for blood. Thats why her skirt might have been a little too short, and her shirt a little too tight. Thats why she was wearing the underwear he got her, dark green lace and a white and silver bra. Her hair was down, and curled, like he preferred it, and Lily had woken up three hours early to do her makeup. It wasn't unusual though, all of the girls in his classes seemed to be trying a bit more than usual. She noticed several with their shirts unbuttoned just enough to be slutty, and their legs uncrossed, almost open. At least Lily knew she didn't _really_ have to try. That much, she was sure of. 

"Look at them all, so in love with him." Jake McLaggen whispered from next to her. She hadn't spoken to him much, but he was in Gryffindor and right now he was her favorite person. 

"It's pathetic, really." Lily turned to face him, her eyes flitting over his soft eyes and strong jaw. "Besides, I'm not sure why they're so enamored with him, when there are clearly much better candidates right here." 

She had to admit, she had gotten pretty good at getting men to do what she wanted. Lily knew she had McLaggen the moment he licked his lips, his eyes wandering to her chest.  _Easy_. They were all easy, except Scorpius... His hand slipped over to her thigh, warm against her soft skin, and it started to make it's way up her skirt. Lily exhaled softly, and turned her eyes to the front of the room. It didn't actually feel half bad, and she hadn't done anything like this in  _so_ long... 

There was a loud throat clearing right next to her ear, and she looked over as McLaggen quickly tore his hand away. 

"Miss Potter, since you have  _better_ things to do at the moment, I can only assume you already know the subject of my lecture. So please, enlighten the class on the mental effects of the Cruciatus Curse?" 

Lily swallowed, for a moment, her eyes searching for his, but he refused to look at her. Scorpius stalked up to the front of the room, and leaned back onto his desk. 

"Well, surely you were listening to my rules then. Rule number one? Do not disrespect me." His tone was harsh and disappointed. One very appropriate of a teacher, but she could see jealousy in the way his knuckles turned white at the gripped the edge of the desk, and how his jaw was firmly set.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for blatant disrespect of your peers and your teachers."

"Please, Professor Mafloy, I started it." McLaggen jumped in from next to her, and Lily had to admit she now felt absolutely horrid for using him like that... She made a mental note to actually get to know him. 

"Ah, alright, let's make it twenty-five then." Scorpius's voice felt like ice against her skin. 

"That's not fair!" Lily shook her head, "You've already taken away points, theres no need to take away any more."

"Shall we make it an even thirty, Miss Potter? I didn't think so. I'll need you to stay after class so we can discuss your detention schedule. I do know you're Quidditch captain, so I'll try to make it accommodating." 

Lily was quiet for the rest of class, taking notes diligently, a blush still on her cheeks. Celeste was right, this was stupid. As everyone else got up to leave, she packed her parchment away carefully, before walking up to his desk. Scorpius sat at it, writing, before looking up at her. He had facial hair now. Not a lot, just enough. Enough to make him look older and... 

Lily coughed uncomfortably before speaking. 

"I'd like to apologize for what happened in class today, Professor. I should not have been so careless and disrespectful. I have Quidditch practice every day after school, but I do have a double free period right now and on Wednesdays and Fridays. I'd also be available Saturday after Quidditch, and Sunday. Whichever works best for you." She couldn't look him in the eye, half from anger, the other half from embarrassment. 

"Would you be able to do it now? I'm afraid my schedule is still a bit spotty." He drawled almost carelessly, now focusing on his paper. 

"Now is good for me, Professor." Lily nodded and he stood for a moment, before folding his parchment and sealing it in an addressed envelope. 

"Excellent. As you probably know, I've been undercover for a year, so I'm afraid my mail did pile up. Do you think you would be able to sort it into a business pile, a family and friend pile?" He motioned to a large duffle bag overflowing with parchment. 

"Of course." She forced it out of her mouth, and walked over to the bag, her legs as heavy as lead. _What kind of cruel punishment was this?_

But as Lily sorted and tied with a bit of string he had given her, she didn't notice her letters in there at all. Lots of ones from his mother, a couple from Katerina, a few from Hogwarts friends. Then a lot of letters from Hogwarts most likely about his current position. Yet none of them had his name carefully written on the front in her handwriting. Maybe there was a mistake. She sincerely hoped there was. It was silent in the room, except for the shuffle of parchment or turning of a page. Finally, she was done, and also grateful. Her father told her stories about going into the Forbidden Forest for detentions, and this was her first one ever. 

"Anything else, Professor?" Lily asked softly, her heart pounding in her ears. 

"Yes, just one last thing, Lily." She hated how he said her name. It made her eyes water. 

"I need to send this letter," He beckoned her around his desk, so she was standing next to him, "But I'm afraid my eyes are a bit too tired, do you think you could check it over and then bring it to the Owlery? Here just have a seat." Scorpius handed her a couple of sheaths of parchment with an envelope, and offered her a chair a few feet away from him. 

Lily almost screamed when she started reading. 

 _Dearest Lily,  
I'm so sorry for how I have hurt _ _you. I certainly understand how difficult it must have been, for me to leave like that. I hope you can understand I felt it my moral duty to take that job, and never, ever meant to harm you._

_Poor, Sol, Lil. You must have driven her mad with all of those letters. Still, I'm glad you sent them. Even the later ones. I'm glad you didn't forget me. You have no idea how much each of those meant to me. Every word in your handwriting, every signature..._

_And now, it appears I'm in a difficult situation, Lily. You see, after being undercover so long, I was faced with a decision. I could continue being an Auror, and possibly see you every now and then, maybe talk to you if you were so kind as to forgive me, or I could take this job, a job I had always wanted, and see you every day. I'm a selfish man, Lily. You know how spoiled I was as a child. So I think it's obvious why I chose this. I can't bare to be without you._

_Merlin, Lily... It's going to be difficult. I can already tell. Sure, you've always been full of spark and sass, so being on your bad side is not an easy feat. Not to mention that our relationship was...not only emotional. ~~I can already tell how much I'll miss your lips on mine, or your soft little moans against my neck~~. It won't be easy. It won't be easy to watch you fall in love with someone else, or bite my tongue when all I want to do is tell you how much I want you, or love you or need you. But maybe I'm also a bit masochistic..._

_I must apologize, very quickly, about what happened in class today. Really, no one would have noticed that. You were being very discreet, I just hate to admit I was watching you, and maybe I was... I'm not used to not being yours, Lily. But it's ok, I'll get better at it, I promise. That still doesn't excuse what you did though. Anyways, I will award you five points for serving your detention, and I have no doubt the Gryffindor's can rally together against me to earn back those twenty._

_Take care, Darling. For me.  
_

_Yours,  
S_

Lily dropped the parchment in her lap, speechless. Scorpius was still writing something, as though he were waiting for her to cry. He didn't dare look over. 

"Scorpius..." She said, with much more strength than she had anticipated.

He looked over slightly, cautiously. Lily inhaled, willing the tears out of her eyes. 

"Professor Malfoy." Lily purred this, and watched him swallow as she carefully, slowly drew her knees apart. 

He flicked his hand carelessly towards the classroom doors, and they shut with the sound of a lock clicking into place. She didn't need anymore permission. Scorpius stared at her, eyes dark as he walked over to her. Lily stood to meet him, her lips pressing against his, his stubble rough on her cheeks. 

Scorpius didn't waste time holding her; no, he pushed off her robes and kissed her neck and chest, hooking her underwear with his finger before pulling it down. 

"Lily." He groaned softly, and set her on his desk. 

"Come on, I've waited too long for this." She was breathless and he thrust into her, a low noise caught in his throat. 

Lily bit his shoulder to stop from moaning, and it didn't take long. It didn't take long with his hips grinding against hers, and her legs pulling him in closer. It didn't take long as he bit her hear and she pulled at his hair. She came first, biting him so hard it was actually painful, and and when he came she could feel the edge of the desk practically bruising her.  

They caught their breath for a moment, and he helped her down. 

"Go get cleaned up, you have class in fifteen minutes." His voice was hoarse and Lily nodded, adjusting her clothing and hair to look less disheveled. "Also, you have detention this Sunday."

"I look forward to it, Professor." She smiled at him, a genuine one, as she hurried out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF YOUR STUDENT TEACHER FANTASIES EVER


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil fluff

Lily was trying to be quiet. She was trying really hard, but the dungeons were dark and difficult to navigate. 

"Miss Potter." For a moment, she froze, terrified. 

"Oh." Lily exhaled softly when Scorpius took her hand, and pulled her down a dimly lit tunnel. "You've got to stop calling me that." 

"I can't, really." Scorpius smiled slightly, "But even if I could, it's still cute." 

He drew his wand out, muttering something under his breath. A large mahogany door opened to reveal two walls lined with bookshelves, two armchairs in the corner near a lamp and a desk with essays and other homework neatly piled on it. 

"My office." He shrugged for a moment, and sat behind the desk. "So, I figured you could help me grade some first year's essays on the use of _expelliarmus?_ That seems reasonable for a seventh year in detention." 

"But it's late." She whined quietly, taking a seat across from him and picking up an essay. 

He raised his eyebrows at her, a little smirk playing on his lips. Then with a  shake of his head, he spoke, "You can leave if you wish. It's just the faster I get these graded..." He started making a few marks with his quill, and looked back up at her. 

"So we can only have sex when I have detention?" Lily asked bitterly, correcting a first year's spelling of Voldemort from  _Valdemort_ with an "a" to an "o". 

"No, I'm still punishing you." Scorpius muttered almost into the paper. He then added, "If you _must_ be fingered by Mr. McLaggen, then please, try and do so in other classes." 

"Oh. So you're jealous?" She let the accusation hang in the air, and he simply didn't respond. 

Lily finished her pile in silence, and took a couple more of his. He had originally given her about four, and they were barely to the bottom of the parchment. It was fairly easy work, and actually fun if she was being honest. 

"You're totally jealous." Lily prodded, crossing her legs. "I feel like I learned this second year." She added, properly punctuating someone's comma splice. 

"You did. I moved it in the curriculum. I believe it's rather important to know early on--your father thinks so too." He shrugged, and looked up at her slightly. "I'm not jealous...merely concerned for your well being." 

"Jealous." She giggled kicking his shin lightly under the desk. "You're jealous." 

"Physically harming your professor is not allowed at Hogwarts, Miss Potter." He was using his sternest 'teacher voice' and Lily thought she was going to loose it. 

"You're really bad at being an adult." Lily set down her finished pile and stood up, yawning. "Like really bad, Scor." 

"I liked you better when you were scared of me, Potter." He laughed, looking up at her from his work. "And of course I'm jealous, you're mine and I can't have you."

Lily pulled him up from his chair, running her hands down his chest. "I am yours." She whispered, leaning into him. "What I did was stupid, and it was meant to hurt you because I thought you had hurt me." Her voice was soft as his arms pulled her in close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"I did hurt you." He corrected, and Lily nodded against his chest. "But I'm here now and soon you'll be done with school and everything will be alright, Lil. Hell, you dad loves me now." 

She could hear the smile in his voice and reached up to kiss him--only a quick peck though. "Well you might as well just marry Al because he's been to your house more than I have. Your father 'inspires' him." Lily smirked up at him as Scorpius laced a hand through her long hair. 

"Yes, well that's probably because Al idolizes him." He tilted her head back by pulling lightly at her hair and pressed his lips to her jaw. "And mum loves you already, so you don't need to worry about that." 

"Yes, Astoria and I are very close. We fretted over you for a good few months until I decided to hate you and all that you stand for." She teased, humming softly as he bit her earlobe. 

"I don't blame you... Although you might have liked me as a Death Eater. It was vaguely reminiscent of when I was an asshole to you and then you used to get all flushed and turned on. Remember?" 

"Fuck you." Lily laughed and hit him playfully, and Scorpius sat back down, pulling her into his lap. 

"Miss Potter that is astounding language to use with your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Which you're dropping by the way. You're dropping Defense." His voice shifted to a serious tone and her eyebrows furrowed when she took that in.

"But then I can't be an Auror because--"

"Your father and I worked it out. It's not appropriate, Lily. I mean, the school doesn't know, but I can't grade you fairly. And this is easy for you, you've always excelled in the subject. You'll be okay."

"Mm." Lily replied, thinking over everything. It was true, she did know just about everything under the sun her aunt Hermione could teach her about it, plus all of the extra reading she did. "Alright, but then no detentions." 

"No detentions." He agreed, "Now get to bed Potter, you're breaking curfew." 

"I love you." She moved off of him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"Love you too, sweet dreams Lil." 


End file.
